Obecny
by meg2233
Summary: Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie do końca sprawy, jak trudno jest być blisko. Jeden nie miał wystarczająco pokory. Drugi - odwagi.


\- Nie chcę niczego żałować...

Doumeki Shizuka wzdrygnął się na ton jego głosu. Uniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał - jak mu się wydawało - pytająco na towarzysza, choć z perspektywy Watanukiego wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze. Człowiek jednej twarzy, nigdy nieodgadniony.

\- Żałować?

Mężczyzna w okularach podniósł się z tarasowych desek z lekkością, która uwłaczała ciężarowi, jaki skazany był dźwigać w szczupłej piersi. Przemierzył podest i usiadł przed nim. Choć ostatnio bywał uparcie stoicki, teraz wydawał się prawie wzburzony. Doumeki wbił w niego wyczekujący wzrok, nie snując żadnych domysłów, jako że nie sposób było przewidzieć zachowań Sklepikarza, którego czas stanął w miejscu. Ich znajomość liczyła sobie lata, ale nie znaczyła nic w porównaniu z nieobliczalnością niestarzejącego się serca.

\- Żałować, że mając tyle czasu, ile zostało mi dane... Nie poznam nawet jak to jest przytulić przyjaciela - wyjaśnił Watanuki powoli, lekko się ociągając. Nie patrzył na niego. Zamiast tego obserwował jak zagięcia na jego hakamie zmieniają kształt podczas oddychania. - To byłaby prawdziwa strata - dodał cicho, z westchnieniem, które miało okrasić jego słowa rozdrażnieniem, ale zamiast tego nadało im ton tłumionego smutku.

Milczący mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

\- Więc... Chcesz się przytulić?

Doumeki nawet nie drgnął, chociaż wszystko, co zostało wypowiedziane spłynęło na niego z klarownością letniej burzy. I z całą jej gwałtownością. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji sprawił, że młody właściciel Sklepu rzucił mu w końcu bezpośrednie, sfrustrowane spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił głowę, wciągając głośno powietrze.

\- Nie mam nikogo innego, nie sądzisz? - prychnął.

Zupełnie jak dawny Watanuki. Jak ten, którego znał. Shizuka nie mógł oderwać oczu od jego profilu. Mruknął potakująco, zapatrzony, błądzący w pełnych nadziei, nostalgicznych myślach i wspomnieniach, które codziennie przyciągały go tu, do Sklepu. Kiedyś nie mógł do niego wejść, nawet dla niego nie istniał. Nie był mu przecież potrzebny. Ale teraz? Zapraszał go do siebie. Jego drzwi stały otworem. Był tu, niezbędny do utrzymania "codzienności". Kimihiro zwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę, wyrywając go z letargu. Jego twarz wyrażała silną determinację. To nie było wcale takie łatwe. Dla żadnego z nich. Wyprostował się i uniósł ostrzegawczo rękę.

\- Zrobię to. Uważaj - powiedział.

Doumeki zesztywniał, spoglądając w wyczekiwaniu na przyjaciela, nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić, jak i kiedy to nastąpi. Watanuki nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. Siedział tak przed dłuższy moment, po czym zrezygnowany spuścił głowę.

\- Nie tak prosto się do tego zabrać - stwierdził, tym razem wzdychając jak po poważnym wysiłku. - Dobra. Zrobimy to inaczej. Rozłóż ręce... Ręce, Doumeki!

Małomówny mężczyzna w hakamie został zaszczycony serią komicznych gestykulacji, które każdego skłoniłyby pewnie do śmiechu, gdyby nie siedział tak skamieniały, jak on do tej pory. Nerwowym, mechanicznym ruchem zmusił się do rozpostarcia ramion. Jego wzrok nie opuszczał Watanukiego, rozpaczliwie szukając jakiejś wskazówki. Czasem naprawdę żałował, że jego twarz nie umiała odzwierciedlać męczących go emocji. Nawet teraz wydawała się beznamiętna. To utrapienie.

\- Zostań tak. Nie ruszaj się! - zażądał towarzysz.

Sposób, w jaki Doumeki nie przestawał się mu przyglądać nie dawał mu jednak spokoju.

\- Nie patrz się tak! - fuknął jeszcze. - Doumeki, draniu, robisz sobie ze mnie żarty? Chcesz mnie zbić z tropu. Taki cichy, a charakterek i tak masz paskudny.

Shizuka oderwał wzrok od rozdrażnionego przyjaciela, próbując zamiast tego zająć swoją uwagę roztaczającym się wokół Sklepu ogrodem. Usilnie starał się skupić wzrok na wychylającym się z wysokiej trawy storczyku, lecz nie mógł się skoncentrować. Poprzestał więc na nieprzytomnym gapieniu się gdzieś w dal, co w tym wypadku oznaczało pobliskie krzaki. Watanuki przysunął się do przodu i przeklinając pod nosem, jakie to niezręczne, uniósł się nieco na klęczkach. Bez dalszej zwłoki pochylił się, obejmując go niewprawnie szczupłymi rękami. Nabierając nieco komfortu, poprawił pozycję. W końcu pozwolił sobie położyć policzek na spiętym barku.

Doumeki zauważył, jak drżą mu ręce. Nie spodziewał się, że coś takiego kiedykolwiek się zdarzy. Kłębiły się w nim sprzeczne emocje - lęk, zdumienie, radość, niepewność. Uczuć szczęścia było najwięcej, ale strach zdawał się intensywniejszy. Już miał go przygnieść, kiedy dostrzegł jak z Watanukiego schodzi całe napięcie, które trawiło go do tej pory. Dzięki temu i on zaczął się rozluźniać. Miejsce lęku zastąpiła ulga. Asekurując, nieśmiało położył dłonie na jego plecach, czując przy tym jak swobodniej się w niego wtula. Kimihiro zaśmiał się cicho sam do siebie. Okulary powoli zjeżdżały mu na czubek nosa.

\- Czyli tak to wygląda... - szepnął miękko z melancholią w głosie. - Tak to właśnie jest.

A więc jednak tu był. Przez cały ten czas. Nigdy nie zniknął. Niezmiennie czekał. Wciąż tu jest. Ten sam Watanuki, którego znał. Ten sam, który jeszcze jakiś czas temu pokrzykiwał na niego, odstawiając śmieszne tańce irytacji i robiąc wokół nieokiełznany, ale pocieszny harmider, do którego z czasem nabrał sympatii. Ten sam, tyle, że schowany się za ręcznie robioną maską, która miała go chronić. Żeby mógł czuć się silniejszy niż był naprawdę - wystarczająco silny, by czekać nawet całą wieczność na drogą sobie osobę. Na Yuuko, która zniknęła z jego świata tak nagle, jak zagubionemu wędrowcowi gaśnie ostatnia świeczka w głębokiej, nieprzeniknionej jaskini.

Pod wpływem impulsu Doumeki delikatnie przyciągnął Watanukiego bliżej, pogłębiając uścisk

\- I jak? - odezwał się, próbując odgonić poruszenie.

\- Bezpiecznie - odpowiedział Watanuki przyciszonym głosem. - Chociaż przy tobie zawsze jest bezpieczniej - wymamrotał jeszcze ciszej.

\- Hmm.

\- Dlaczego nie zaproponowałem tego wcześniej...?

Watanuki kierował to pytanie do samego siebie. Czego się tak obawiał? Co go powstrzymywało? W głębi serca znał odpowiedź. Trzeba umieć pogodzić się z własną słabością, by móc pozwolić innym na opiekę i bliskość. Doumeki, który zawsze był opanowany i bez wyrazu zauważył, że z jego oczu płyną gorące łzy. Nie było jak ich ukryć, więc płakał, dygocząc czasem od tłumionego szlochu. Watanuki wciąż był w jego zasięgu. Nawet więcej - tuż przy nim. Jego dobrze znane, życzliwe istnienie było wszystkim, czego mu trzeba. Chciał tylko stać u jego boku. Jeśli mógł spełnić jego życzenie, by nigdy nie został sam, jego było takie samo.

Watanuki uśmiechnął się ciepło, czując lekki wstrząs. Nic nie powiedział.


End file.
